benalmádena
by pindanglicious
Summary: atau setidaknya antonio bisa menemani arthur untuk menjernihkan pikiran di tengah keramaian bonanza. [england ・ spain] [modern-canon]


Terik cuaca di tanah Malaga tak pernah luput dari makian dan sumpah serapah Arthur ketika ia menginjakkan kakinya di sana; berjalan tergesa ditemani kurva melengkung ke atas di wajah. Dua koper hitam tak lupa ditentengnya.

"Lihat sendiri, badanku banjir keringat!" gerutunya setengah apatis.

Ada Antonio yang hanya memutar bola mata di belakangnya, acuh tak acuh. "Salahmu pakai baju tebal seperti itu. Ini 'kan sudah hampir musim panas," ia menimpali, menyalahi Arthur yang kepalanya lebih keras dari batu. Didengarnya si pemilik rambut pirang mendecih, kemudian lelaki negeri matador itu menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

Singkat cerita saja. Ini pertemuan _informal-_ nya dengan si bajingan Inglaterra—untuk kesekian juta kalinya—dengan tajuk bahasan yang selalu sama, _Brexit,_ meski _baru_ wacana—yang selama ini membuatnya cerewet tentang relasi bilateralnya dengan Britania. Oh, dia merasa sudah menjelma jadi ibu dari tuan sarkastis asal Inggris ini.

Tiga sampai empat menit berjalan menyisiri gang sambil saling melempar ejekan berselang; sol sepatunya berhenti berbunyi ketika sang empu mengerem langkah kaki depan mobil _Bristol_ antik milik si Tuan Kirkland. Antonio mengangkat satu alis.

"Pegang satunya. Kita pergi ke Benalmádena—Costa del Sol, sekarang."

Representasi Britania Raya itu bertitah angkuh seraya menyodorkan satu kopernya di depan wajah lawan bicara. Antonio menerimanya, meski sambil bersungut-sungut.

"Kenapa kita tidak bicara di rumahku soal ini, hah?" protesnya tersulut.

Arthur memasuki mobilnya terlebih dahulu dan menghempas bokong di jok kemudi sebelum membukakan pintu seberangnya untuk Antonio.

"Rumah **ku** lebih nyaman dibanding tempat luar, Arturo," _nation_ berambut brunet ikal itu berkata sekali lagi dengan penuh penekanan. Dia membanting kesal pintu mobil, lalu melirik Arthur yang tengah menyalakan _starter_ di sampingnya.

"Oh, Anthony, sayang. Kita tidak bisa berbincang di dalam gudang sempit yang udaranya menyesakkan rongga dada."

Si rambut pirang menggedikkan bahu, melempar sarkasmenya yang pertama untuk satu hari cerah di Malaga. Dengan santai dan tanpa rasa bersalah ia memasang _safety belt_ sebelum menginjak kopling dan mengoper gigi. Antonio mendelik geram.

" ** _Que te jodan_** ," hardiknya tak terima dengan suara rendah dan intonasi datar. Si supir terkekeh dengan nada cemoohan sebelum mobil antik itu melaju.

" _Harsh."_

* * *

 **benalmádena**

 **disclaimer  
hetalia series © himaruya hidekazu  
fanfiction © pindanglicious**

 **saya** **tidak** **mengambil sedikit pun keuntungan dari pembuatan karya ini karena sesungguhnya saya hanya menulis atas dasar menambah asupan dan amunisi, bukan untuk memperkaya diri.**

 **warning: human names used . canon with modern setting . may contains irrelevant information . personal opinion implies**

 **sum:** _atau setidaknya antonio bisa menemani arthur untuk menjernihkan pikiran di tengah keramaian bonanza._

* * *

"Kopimu yang itu,"

Kening Arthur mengernyit ketika Antonio menyodorkan cangkir porselen sewarna gading berisi kopi hitam. Entah Robusta ataukah Arabika. Asapnya masih mengepul di udara. Dia mengalihkan pandang pada langit bersih yang terbentang.

"Aku tidak pesan kopi. Cuaca sedang panas. Kau gila," tolak representasi Inggris Raya. Giginya menggemeretak. Dia menuding sang pusat tata surya yang dirasanya tengah menertawai dirinya.

"Sama gilanya jika kau memesan teh panas, Pak Supir," Antonio menimpali tak peduli setelah mendengus panjang. Ini melelahkan. Cuma _Inglaterra_ satu-satunya _nation_ yang bisa membuatnya pusing kepala dan cemberut sepanjang hari. _Cuma dia._

"Oke. Aku tutup mulut,"

Arthur tersenyum jengkel. Antonio membalasnya dengan seringai ejekan.

Dan mereka menyesap kopi hitam di tengah keramaian Costa del Sol. Jeda sebentar, tanpa percakapan. Entitas hijau yang tersemat di rongga mata mereka bergulir menatapi sekeliling. Ada terik matahari dan langit sebiru lazuardi. Ada manusia dan segala perkara yang dibawa mereka.

Arthur lupa bagaimana jutaan penduduknya bisa tinggal di sini. Dia lupa berapa kali perang Anglo-Spanish pecah kalau sedang berada dalam atmosfir seperti ini. Dia lupa berapa lembar perkamen traktat perdamaian dan perjanjian yang sudah ia tandatangani. Atau Antonio tidak pernah mengingatkannya sama sekali. Atau keduanya sudah tidak peduli, barangkali.

Kemudian Antonio menatap arloji yang melingkari pergelangan tangan, ia menaruh cangkirnya kembali di meja setelah berdehem pendek.

"Jadi, Inglaterr—Arthur, maksudku. Apa tujuanmu mengajakku ke sini? Padahal kita bisa berbincang secara informal di rumahku yang jauh lebih teduh," lelaki itu membuka inti percakapan. Satu kali ia mengibas gerah kerah kemeja, lalu melanjutkan, "—atau ... apakah ini ajakan berkencan?"

Personifikasi Britania Raya yang hari ini jadi _teman kencannya_ menyeringai. Menggoda, bisa dibilang. Imperium Spanyol menelan ludah dan menahan diri untuk tidak melayangkan bogem mentah pada wajah menyebalkan si bajingan itu.

"Kencan. Harus kubilang **_ya_**?"

Arthur kembali berkutat dengan cangkir kopi miliknya. Ia menambahkan dua butir gula kubus ke dalam sana, membiarkannya larut dan tenggelam sebelum ia mengaduknya dengan sendok. Yang lebih tua mendesah lelah.

"Oh?" Antonio bersilat lidah. Zambrud yang identik dengan miliknya di seberang menatapnya datar. "Kau memilih tempat kencan yang buruk, _Sir_. Ekspatriat Inggris menumpuk di sini. Mereka jauh lebih menyebalkan dari lidah sarkastismu. Bersikap seenaknya di tanah orang," sindirnya tajam sambil memutar-mutar sendok di hadapan wajah si negeri jiran.

Arthur mendengus. Lalu menyeruput kopi hitamnya sedikit, tanpa protes. Meski hatinya menggerutu karena tidak dipesankan teh.

"Itu tujuanku, _berk_. Tugasku mengobservasi semua warga negaraku di sini." Dia mengutuk petinggi-petingginya dari bawah lidah. "Setidaknya sedikit lebih baik daripada harus menontoni aktivitas cecurut kotor di rumahmu," sambungnya diiringi kekeh ledekan.

" ** _Pendejo_**." Antonio tertawa jengkel dan ia bersyukur masih bisa menahan tangannya yang semakin gatal untuk tidak melempar kopi—atau membanting kursi. Sebagai ganti, ia melampiaskan emosi dengan mencubit pipi tirus si _nation_ berambut pirang jabrik.

Entah sudah berapa lama dia tidak main cubit pipi Arthur. Mungkin sejak perang sipil di negerinya usai. Atau barangkali setelah _perpisahan_ mereka di era Victoria Eugene dan Alfonso. Atau bisa jadi hanya sebatas masa rivalitas mereka.

Arthur mengusap pipi kanannya yang memerah sambil mengumpat. Anggaplah itu hukuman karena mulutnya yang tiba-tiba bicara sesumbar walau ia enggan mengakuinya.

"Lalu apa maumu setelah jadi observator?"—kembali seuntai pertanyaan dilontarkan. Si pria Inggris mendengus panjang, merasa terprovokasi dari sana.

"Hhhmph. Membuang beban pikiran. Aku mungkin harus bungkam sampai referendum EU beres. Pusing," jawabnya ketus. Bibir mengecurut, kopi direguk.

Personifikasi negeri adu banteng di seberang melebarkan mata ketika sudah sampai anak inti pembicaraan. Diam sebentar sambil menopang dagu dengan satu tangan, yang satunya mengetuk-ngetuk meja mengusir bosan.

Topik pembicaraan yang sama di setiap pertemuan, tapi dia yakin kali ini jadi yang paling final sebelum mantan imperium nomor wahid di dunia itu mengambil keputusan.

"Sudah ada kepastian darimu sendiri? Ini masih mengambang, lho. Sangat. Dan pasar dunia tidak suka digantungkan oleh keputusanmu."

Antonio kembali melempar argumentasi sebelum ia terperangkap mata hijau itu dalam-dalam. Sendok pengaduk diacungkannya di depan wajah lawan bicara.

"Kau dan semua isi kontinen Eropa membuat kepalaku mau meledak. Kau, terutama. Kuulangi itu," Arthur memijat keningnya ketika menuturkan kalimat repetisi. "Mau mengambil alih Gibraltar kalau aku keluar? Tidak akan semudah yang kaukira. Beritahu itu pada parlemenmu, sial." Dia meludah.

Antonio menjawil hidung Arthur sebelum si empu protes, sambil terkekeh gemas. Ini kali kedua jari-jarinya bersentuhan dengan kontur wajah si tuan pemilik nama Britania Raya. Telinganya menangkap bunyi gerutuan jengkel dari kursi seberang.

Dia tahu sudah berapa negara naungan Eropa—selain dirinya—yang tanpa henti mengomeli Arthur sejak wacana itu mengudara. Mungkin satu pihak pemerintahnya ingin Britania berdiri sebagai raja di tanah Eropa, tapi baginya, Inggris meninggalkan Uni Eropa adalah satu bencana. Antonio ada bersama siapa saja yang menentang Brexit—dan dia tidak mau tahu apa-apa soal iming-iming keuntungan Britania jika begini atau begitu atau seterusnya.

Manusia itu manipulatif. Antonio selalu tahu. Mungkin setelah ini dia perlu bertepuk tangan untuk Boris Johnson yang sukses menggoyang pasar dunia dan lanskap politik di Brussels. Oh, bahkan dia bisa menggoyahkan seorang Arthur Kirkland yang luar biasa keras kepala.

"Baik aku, kau, atau seluruh naungan bumi Eropa akan rugi besar kalau kau benar-benar keluar dari EU, sayang. Kau tidak kasihan pada ekspatriatmu yang menumpang hidup di negeriku—atau ... ?"

—atau kekhawatiran terbesarnya yang lain adalah pemicu eksodus negara-negara lain yang berakibat fatal pada Uni Eropa, jika Arthur benar-benar berniat angkat kaki dari sana.

Dia menggelengkan kepala.

"Hei dengar ini. Aku juga tak mau perekonomianmu terancam. Kau kehilangan dana investasi dan lapangan kerja, misal. Aku tidak berniat menakut-nakuti,"

Puas bermain-main dengan permukaan meja, Antonio iseng menyuapi Arthur sesendok kopi dari cangkirnya—dan _nation_ pirang itu mau saja menerima suapannya. (Mereka berceletuk dalam benak; _kenapa pertemuan ini semakin melenceng?!)_

"Lalu. Aku ini negeri yang paling banyak ditinggali oleh orang-orangmu. Pikir saja artinya apa. Toh kata siapa-siapa kau ini luar biasa pintar." Imperium Reino de España menyambung dialognya. Dia mengetuk pelipis atasnya dua kali, disempurnakan senyuman satir yang menghiasi wajah. Inggris Raya menahan refleks kedipan matanya.

"Oh? Sudah pandai bermain sarkasme, ternyata. Siapa mahaguru yang mengajarimu?" Arthur menyeringai setelahnya. Kurva bibirnya tampan memikat. Antonio meledakkan tawa dibuatnya. Pengalihan topik pembicaraan seperti ini memang tidak buruk.

"Kau, tentu saja," jawab sang pemilik rambut brunet sambil menjentikkan telunjuk di dahi lawan bicara. "Levelku masih jauh sekali di bawahmu. Kau, Arthur, rajanya."

Lelaki berdarah asli Inggris itu mendengus, terkekeh kecil. "Jangan merendah untuk meroket," —dia menatap dalam-dalam manik hijau di seberang yang identik dengan miliknya, lalu membunuh waktu dengan memutari bibir cangkir kopi—yang ternyata isinya tinggal separuh—oleh telunjuk. Oh, bahkan dia lupa tujuan utamanya bertandang ke Malaga, menemui Antonio, berdiskusi problema yang menerpa negeri tercinta. Bukan malah menggoda mantan lawan sekaligus sekutunya ini dengan rayuan-rayuan gila.

(Ah. Persetan.)

* * *

Ada jeda waktu lumayan lama hingga matahari menyongsong senja, dan dua representasi negara itu masih menetap di Bonanza. Mungkin orang biasa akan menganggap mereka membosankan, tapi menjemput petang sekaligus _menjenguk_ warga negaranya di sini—bagi Arthur—adalah pembunuh suntuk. Setidaknya begitu sebelum ia tak sengaja melirik arlojinya, lalu mengutuk.

Oh Tuhan kapan kelenjar pituitarinya menyekresikan hormon endorfin untuk menghapus pusing di kepala?!

"Hei, ini yang terakhir,"

Lelaki berambut pirang itu mengalihkan atensi pada sosok pemanggil ketika ia merasakan ujung lengan kemejanya ditarik.

" ** _Ya_** atau **tidak**? Kau keluar dari EU?"

Arthur mengeluarkan ekshalasi panjang. Pikirnya, dia tidak sedang berada di bawah hegemoni kekuasaan siapapun. Harusnya dia bisa memutuskan sendiri. Harusnya. Tapi pertikaian parlemen adalah sesuatu yang paling mengerikan, bukan cuma buat dirinya saja.

Dia memijat kening lagi.

"Itu pertanyaan bodoh yang membuatku semakin pening," gerutunya dengan dialek _posh_ yang mengental. Antonio menautkan alis. "Kautahu sendiri _iya_ atau _tidak_ -nya itu bergantung hasil pemungutan suara di referendum. Jangan bertingkah idiot, _you damn parrot."_

" _Yo lo sé, bastardo._ Aku mengimplikasikan pertanyaan untuk hatimu yang paling dalam," sembur si negeri latin sambil memutar bola mata dramatis. Kawan dialognya menggeram kesal.

 _Hatimu yang paling dalam._

"Kau sendiri mau atau tidak? Jangan tergantung referendum, Cameron, atau Johnson. Aku bertanya kepada Arthur Kirkland, bukan Inglaterra."

Arthur terlalu gengsi untuk mengutarakannya. Itu hal memalukan, kalau dia boleh jujur. Tapi Antonio terus menyudutkannya sehingga dia harus angkat tangan.

"Tidak, sebenarnya." Dia berdehem pendek, lalu melanjutkan; "Iming-iming soal independensi perekonomian memang menggiurkan, tapi kalau harus dimusuhi kau dan antek-antekmu, itu mengerikan."

Antonio tersenyum puas.

Dan Arthur tahu resiko apa saja yang akan ia terima entah jika ia memutuskan untuk keluar atau menetap di Uni Eropa. (Atau kalau boleh, dia tak akan memilih keduanya.)

Karena katanya perekenomian Inggris akan lebih merdeka tanpa birokrasi Eropa yang mencekik urat nadi di lehernya. Dia akan lebih berkuasa. Tapi sayap kanannya berbisik sebuah _tidak._ Mengubur solidaritas di tanah Eropa tidak akan menguntungkan. Itu yang ia dengar.

" _Well, yeah,_ sekali lagi, itu tergantung hasil keputusan nanti. Mau tidak mau harus aku taati." Begitu addendum pada dialognya berbunyi. _Nation_ berwujud lelaki dengan rambut pirang tersebut mengangkat bahu. Pretensi ketidakacuhan.

Kelopak mata Antonio sedikit terkatup. Ia menatap negeri tetangganya dengan pandangan sedikit kecewa. "Hmm. Aku juga tidak bisa apa-apa kalau sudah ada keputusan akhir," desahnya pasrah namun hatinya tetap tidak terima.

 _'_ _Ah, apa boleh buat. Aku harus berlapang dada.'_

"Omong-omong, aku sudah meminta jawaban personalmu baik-baik kali ini,"

Antonio mengalihkan subjek perbincangan panjang ketika matahari benar-benar tergelincir ke peradaban. Baginya yang tadi sudah final. Sekarang saatnya mengembalikan atmosfir ringan setelah mengaduk isi otak.

"Oh ya?" Arthur memajukan badan, lalu menunjuk ujung hidung si kawan dengan seringai jahil. Dia berbisik di telinga; "Aku rindu cara brutalmu yang— _mbgh!_ "

(Dan yang terdengar setelahnya adalah bunyi hantaman keras di pipi dan dagu.)

"Wahahaha! Maaf, tanganku kelepasan! Habis dari tadi gemas sekali, Arturo!"

Konversasi mereka berlanjut kepada gelak tawa lepas si tuan tanah. Tangan Antonio masih terkepal, dan dirinya puas sudah bisa membayar rasa gatalnya untuk membogem wajah menyebalkan itu mentah-mentah. Dia mungkin tidak menyadari kalau Arthur terus-terusan mengutukinya agar diceburkan ke neraka di sela seringai dan geraman jengkelnya.

"... Anthony—"

* * *

"Hmph. Mau apa sekarang? Mengantarku pulang?"

Antonio menatap arloji hitamnya yang menunjuk pukul delapan. Lelaki itu melirik ke depan, lalu membereskan sisa-sisa pesanan yang disantap. Karena tempat itu semakin ramai kalau larut malam, entah mengapa dia lebih memilih diam di kamar tidur.

"Tidak. Aku harus mengantar berkas-berkas sialan itu ke kedutaan." Arthur teringat pada dua kopernya yang sengaja ia tinggal di mobil. Pria itu merogoh saku celana dan mengeluarkan kunci mobil. "Hei. Kencan belum selesai. Kita biasa menghabiskan satu malam kalau cuma berdua, bukan?"

Si pemilik rambut brunet berjengit.

"Rayuanmu semakin vulgar dan menjijikkan. Francis yang mengajarkan?" tanyanya masam. "Bersyukurlah karena Gilbert dan Francis tidak ada di sini untuk menertawaimu sekarang,"

Dia merampas dompet hitam Arthur yang tersemat di balik saku kemeja. Si empunya selalu tidak punya waktu untuk meneriakkan protesnya.

"Mereka selalu mengusik _pernikahan_ kita di abad-abad lama. Francis, terutama," oloknya tak karuan ketika nama seekor katak dikumandangkan.

Lawan bicaranya yang tengah mengeluarkan dua lembar euro mendadak cengegesan. "Itu namanya dendam pribadi, Arthur," timpalnya sambil mengingat masa-masa Perang Revolusi Perancis sampai Perang Peninsula.

"Dan wow, kau menghabiskan kopimu!"

" _Che._ Terserah." Arthur menanggapi celetukan itu dengan rotasi bola mata seraya meregangkan otot-ototnya. _Damn,_ problema belakangan ini membuat badannya pegal-pegal.

"Pokoknya kencan kita tetap berlangsung sampai rumahmu." Dia mengedipkan sebelah mata kemudian. Antonio merinding dadakan.

" _¿Que?_ Kau ... mau menginap? Aku tidak ada kamar kosong." Negeri mantan penguasa Iberian Peninsula itu mengerutkan dahi sebagai bentuk protes. Dia mencibir, "—kukira kau tidak akan sudi menetap di kandang tikus? Hipokrit sekali,"

Yang lebih muda tertawa durjana. Dia berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. "Tidak usah repot-repot. Sekamar denganmu juga cukup," bisiknya sambil meraih pergelangan tangan si brunet ke dalam cengkeraman. " _Sekasur, bila perlu_."

" **Arthur.** "

Antonio menyudahi dialog mereka yang semakin intim dengan tendangan sayang di tulang kering; dia bisa mendengar teriakan sakit Arthur yang kelewat nyaring.

* * *

 **end**

* * *

 _que te jodan = f*ck you_

 _pendejo = stupid_

 _yo lo sé = i know it_

anw mungkin ada yang heran kenapa saya pakek kata negeri jiran? negeri jiran itu artinya negeri tetangga. jadi bukan berarti malaysia aja. yes, inggris spanyol itu tetangga uhukttapimesrauhuk /heh

 **a/n:** sesungguhnya adegan akhir itu gak penting 8') /dibuang

sebenarnya topik di fic ini sama dengan fic yang pernah saya bikin, **_stern_**. tentang brexit. dan segala kemungkinan yang terjadi kalau inggris keluar dari uni eropa. dan yea, karena di beberapa artikel yang saya baca, spanyol rese banget ancem-ancem inggris kalau keluar dari eu, jadilah fic gila ini. silakan buang saya di tong sampah terdekat :')

saya gak mau bicara panjang lebar soal brexit dan semacamnya, btw. ada plus dan minusnya untuk inggris and the rest of europe itself. tapi entah kenapa saya lebih sreg kalau inggris tetap ada di uni eropa. terlepas dari label _perekonomian inggris akan makmur tanpa aturan uni eropa yang membelit,_ tetep aja... um, gimana ya. pokoknya gak sreg. mungkin bisa dicari artikel-artikelnya kenapa inggris lebih baik begini begitu. sumber yang saya pakek di sini gak cuma satu dua sih :| dan sir cameron sama sir johnson punya pemikiran bertentangan soal hal ini. yang satu pengennya inggris menetap, yang satu sampe kampanye sana-sini biar inggris keluar. jelas saya satu kapal sama pak cameron haha /bukan

yha maaf ini rambling panjang. intinya itu opini pribadi saya yang gak mau inggris keluar eu huhuhu :"( /CURHAT

akhir kata, terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah luangkan waktu membaca (:

.

salam maso dari armada engspa,

rin


End file.
